


Moon U

by katdefbeom



Series: 7 for 7 [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Forbidden Love, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katdefbeom/pseuds/katdefbeom





	Moon U

> _When I’m by myself, that moon that shines on the window_  
>  _Why am I so glad to see it?  
> _ _It’s warm which is like you  
> _ _It feels like it’s smiling while looking at me_

Youngjae hears the knock on the door and lets Jackson in - one of his guards. Jackson also happens to be one of his best friends, and one who can sympathise with his situation. He tries to help Youngjae when he can, because he was a romantic and he couldn’t help but feel for him.

Youngjae looks out the window to stare at the bright full moon, concern etched on his features. Even though he is now starting to worry, he still can’t help but smile at it. It was beautiful, just like you.

“The coast is clear, I made sure of it” Jackson states, breaking Youngjae out of his reverie. “But you need to come back on time. You have been out later each time.”

“I know” Youngjae answers with a sigh. “I’ll be back on time. I promise.”

And out the window he goes.

> _When you see me, I also look at you_  
>  _While smiling shyly  
> _ _I am still waiting for you  
> _ _I am looking forward for you tomorrow too_

_“_ Hello, stranger” you greet him with a shy smile, from the other post you were hiding behind.

“Hi, yourself” Youngjae answers you from behind his post, accompanied with a wave.

The two of you were by the bridge, the agreed meeting place since the two of you found out who each other was. You remember it like it was yesterday.

The two of you met in college, when you had run into him at the music room. He had gone there to seek refuge from his duties, not knowing that you go there for the same reason. You got to know each other, during that fateful meeting, realising that you had a lot in common. He thought you were the most beautiful person he had ever met, and no one had managed to make you laugh like he had.

As the two of you exit the room, you give him a warm smile before trying to head off to class. He gives you one in return. As you turn, you see your best friend hurrying you to her, an anxious expression on her face.

“Mina, what’s wrong?” you ask.

“You can’t be seen with him, Y/N” she answers you. “He’s a Choi.”

Your heart breaks and you look back to see Youngjae, with the same expression. It seems that he had also been informed of who you were.

> _I don’t like the mornings with the hot sun_  
>  _With a cool wind_  
>  _And a starry night. I’m into you now  
> _ _I just want to protect  
> _ _That baby like feature of you_

Luckily, both of you had been stubborn and found ways to meet up with each other, and this was the best one yet. Every night you would meet with him here, spending as much time with each other as you could before going back to pretending that you hated him, and that he hated you.

During your classes, you would barely acknowledge each other, not so much as a glance in his direction, to keep up appearances. Only your friend Mina, and Youngjae’s friend Jackson knew what was really going on.

> _There’s a moon like you, There’s a moon like you_  
>  _(You’re my moon baby)_  
>  _I always fall for you, It’s obvious but_  
>  _I fall for you again, It’s cheesy but_  
>  _There’s a moon like you, There’s a moon like you  
> _ _Please smile that beautiful smile like you always do  
> _ _While looking at me_

Even though the both of you had been sneaking out for quite awhile now, talking and spending time with each other, neither of you explicitly confirmed what was going on between the both of you. There was no doubt in your mind that you had feelings for him, but you weren’t sure how he felt towards you.

Youngjae was on the same boat, he thought he had it made it clear that he was into you, by agreeing to come and see you every night, but it didn’t look like you were catching on. Or maybe you refused to. He would be devastated if it was the latter.

He asked Jackson for some advice, and he told him to be frank. He just needs to come out and say it, and Youngjae agreed. He decided that tonight would be the night, even though the moon is at it’s brightest and he could get caught at any moment. But he didn’t care, he was willing to risk everything.

“Youngjae, what are you doing?!” You hissed at him as you see him leave his post and walk towards you. “Go back!”

“No, Y/N” he says as he keeps walking. “There’s something I have to tell you.”

> _Baby I like you, Do you like me too?_  
>  _I have lots to say_  
>  _But I keep talking to the moon_  
>  _In the morning I don’t want to open my eyes 24_  
>  _I hope it’s always the night_  
>  _So I can see you alone_  
>  _Even when I keep on singing, I’mma sing for you_  
>  _Repeating melody_  
>  _Feel it after walking while holding my hands_  
>  _The cool night air  
> _ _I’ll be your star, The perfect man for you is me  
> _ _Everyday I will bring down a shooting star for you baby_

“Have you lost your damn mind?!” you whisper angrily to him, as you drag him behind your post, praying to God that no one had seen him.

“I must have” he huffs out quietly, adrenaline rushing through his veins. “Because I fell for you.”

“What?”

“You heard me.”

“Youngjae…” you start, unsure of what to tell him. He told you that he had fallen for you, and you should be ecstatic. But thoughts of the future rush through your mind, and you weren’t sure if you were prepared to have him if it meant you would lose him.

“I know, what you’re thinking Y/N” he states calmly, sensing your concerns. “I have thought about it too.”

“Then, why?”

“Because no matter what, I love you” he affirms. “I couldn’t see any scenario, in which I didn’t. Even if the night is all we have, I will always risk it all, because I love you.” 

> _The happy song with you_  
>  _That I hum under the moonlight  
> _ _I’m happy just the two of us  
> _ _Even when the time stops baby_

Youngjae looks at you expectantly. You still haven’t responded to his confession and he was starting to get anxious. Waiting for your response brings him a lot more anxiety than getting caught. And then you grab his shirt and bring his face closer to yours, but not quite touching.

“I love you too, Youngjae” you reveal to him confidently. “Even if we only have the night.”

> _Please smile that beautiful smile like you always do  
> _ _While looking at me_


End file.
